My New Companions
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: The first ever Naruto and Tom and Jerry crossover. Naruto had decided to took a mouse and a cat as his pet. What will happen?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tom and Jerry. If it does, then it wouldn't be called a fanfiction right?

Naruto's timeline : Post-war

Naruto stood in front of his apartment door, fumbling with the keys, but when he finally got the right key, he got a foul-smelling surprise.

"THOMAS!!!!!!" Naruto screamed right away when he saw that his living room had degraded to nothing more than a pile of junk.

The dark blue cat came right away, blushing and it's face was covered with dirt

 _"I really regret to took this cat as my pet"_ Naruto thought

"Thomas, what the hell are you doing when I'm away. You think you could just screw off my house and give me a cute look like that to neutralize my wrath? Oh that will never gonna happen"

Naruto angrily grabbed Tom's neck, as he was trying to kill that poor little (well, quite big actually) cat. But actually, Naruto never intended to kill any animal, so after like a few seconds Naruto dropped back the cat to the ground.

"Go to your cage, now!" Naruto commanded

The cat reluctantly go back to his cage, it was quite big, comfortable, and warm actually.

Naruto tried to clean up the mess, dirts and some pieces of broken appliances were everywhere, save from Naruto's brand new 32-Inch QLED TV and Tom's food bowl.

But on a wall there is a small hole, and in that hole, there is a small figure (a mouse to be exact) laughing. Known as Tom's arch enemy, Jerry is the meanest and most humorous mouse in the world. He just made Tom and his owner stuck in a huge problem, he was the culprit of all the mess in the living room, too bad Jerry didn't know that Naruto is a ninja.

It seems Naruto realized of the mouse's existence. All of a sudden, Naruto grabbed Jerry from his hole in a blink of an eye, resulting Jerry's panic alarm to go red.

" _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _But my house has a mouse._ " Naruto muttered

The poor little mouse which is stuck in Naruto's hand were screaming desperately, Tom watched delightfully. But Jerry bit Naruto's finger, releasing Jerry.

"Oh you're not getting away with this you damn bastard mouse"

Naruto tried to catch the mouse, the mouse ran to the kitchen and throw a frying pan to Naruto's face. "BONK!!" "Ouch" Naruto stopped for a while and then continued to chase that mouse brat. " _How is it possible? A mouse strong enough to throw a pan?"_

The mouse stood on Naruto's dining table and then threw anything on the table to Naruto. Spoons, forks, butter knives, ramen chopsticks, etc.

Naruto didn't want to be beaten by a mouse, so he sends out a counterattack

Naruto : _"Ninpo: Shuriken Kagebunshin No Jutsu"_

Hundreds of Shuriken fly towards Jerry, and surprisingly, that mouse is so agile and quick that it could dodge _almost_ everything, but between those Shurikens there are a Kunai with explosive paper attached to it, it land on Naruto's dining table and it explode, knocking the mouse out

"Great, I just blew up my table just to catch a mouse"

Reluctantly, Naruto picked up the mouse between the ruins of Naruto's table, and took it to Naruto's living room, thinking that it's dead. But Naruto realized that the mouse was still breathing, and showing a lot of other signs of life. " _So it's still alive. Damn this mouse is so strong"_

But instead of killing it, Naruto tried to heal the covered-in-ash-beaten-up-unconscious-poor-little-mouse. He loves animals and plants, after all.

An hour later..

Jerry slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he is on a miniature bed Naruto specially made for him, with the blonde watching him all the time.

"Don't you feel better now?" said Naruto

The mouse stares at Naruto's pretty blue eyes. Naruto knows that Tom and Jerry are not ordinary animals, they are special, they are smart, strong, and intelligent, the most important thing is that they have a unique character and personality.

Too bad Jerry couldn't talk, neither of them could. But Jerry knows that Naruto cared about him, at that moment, he felt that he had found a new owner and he swore to not bothering Tom or Naruto anymore

Naruto also found that both of them could walk on two legs, something that most mammalian animals couldn't.

Tom was standing next to him. Feeling pity, but also jealous to Jerry, that mouse is his arch enemy and Naruto just took him as his pet?

"Jerry, since you didn't have a cage or a room yet, do you want to stay at Tom's cage?"

Jerry nods in agreement. And then went into the cage with Tom

Naruto returns into his kitchen, picking up a can of smoked fish, and a small cheddar cheese.

Tom and Jerry enjoyed it. Even if they couldn't talk, but they could communicate on each other.

"Jerry, if you made any more troubles, then I wouldn't hesitate to kill you"

"Tom, please. I promise I wouldn't make any more troubles, I just want to make Naruto my friend"

"Well, you have to prove it to me"

"Fine"

Jerry ate his cheese.

Naruto came back to the living room with a bowl of instant noodles. "Having a good time?"

Jerry nods, Tom didn't answer.

Tom still didn't trust his ex-enemy, he will always keep an eye on Jerry's behavior.

Naruto turned on his brand-new TV and watched his favorite TV Show. Wondering what will happen to his new pets, will they make Naruto's life wonderful or miserable?


	2. Burglar or Naruto?

It was a very quiet night at Naruto's house, Naruto is not inside his bedroom. Everything was fine and quiet until suddenly...

"BONK!!" a sound of a frying pan hitting something hard then someone stumbling *stumble*

"Jerry, what the heck are you doing?" The cat spoke up

"I just caught a burglar." The mouse smiled delightfully

"Damn, Jerry. That's not a burglar, it's Naruto you moron."

"Oh really, tell me why 'Naruto' didn't have a blond hair"

"That's because he covered his hair with a towel" Tom opened Naruto's towel on his head "He just had a shower you stupid rodent"

Jerry realized what happen. He just hit his new master with a frying pan for the second time in the day.

"Oh no. Naruto will be so angry" Jerry thoughts

"J-Jerry" Naruto spokes up.

 _"Wow he recovered so quickly"_

"Ouch, my head. Did someone just hit me."

Tom pointed his paw to Jerry. Jerry threw the frying pan to Tom's face "BONK!!"

"Jerry! Why did you hit me with that frying pan, ouch" Naruto got angry, but obviously still in pain

"S-sorry, I thought you was a burglar"

"Wait a second. Jerry, you could talk?"

Jerry realized that he just opened up his and Tom's secrets

"Uh, yes, me and Tom could talk, actually"

"Gah, just don't ever hit me again with that frying pan. Or else, you will got hit by your own frying pan"

Naruto angrily walked into his bedroom, his body still covered in towels, with the exception of his hair.

"Seems I still couldn't trust you, Jerry"

"Oh, please. I didn't know that was Naruto"

"Seriously, Naruto could handle burglars by himself, he didn't need your help"

"What if he is sleeping"

"Then I would take care of it"

"Aw, really?"

"Do you remembered when I caught a burglar on my old house?"

Jerry laughs out loud then said"For your information Tom. You are the most _pussy_ cat in the world, you're not even brave enough to go get your own fish in the kitchen if Naruto is not around in the night"

"What just did you said, huh!! "

Naruto threw a frying pan to each of them. "BONK!! BONK!!"

"Could you two please shut up. I'm trying to sleep here"

" _Sorry_ " Both of them said in stereo


	3. Secrets

Tom was happily walking in the living room until suddenly he tripped on Jerry's banana skin and resulted him to fell down the stairs into the a dark and gloomy room

"SLAM! GUBRAK! BRACK! BONK! SMACK!" Tom landed on the hard wooden floor on the basement

"Oh my goodness! Tom, are you alright?" Jerry came into the basement, afraid.

"JERRY! How many times I have told you about throwing garbage on it's place!" Tom scolded Jerry, obviously angry

"I'm sorry, I don't know where is the garbage can, so I just throw it there"

"Why don't you go and ask Naruto, you stupid idiotic rodent."

"Okay, okay, shut it up Tom"

"Damn, it hurts"

"S-sorry"

"By the way, I never been here before, what is this place?" Tom spokes up and looked around

"I don't know, maybe somekind of a storage room or basement"

Jerry jumped and flicked on the lamp. "FLICK!"

"WHOA!!" The two of them jaw-dropped in amazement as both of them saw a large collection of books and scrolls

"This is the largest book collection I ever seen" Jerry speaks

"Books? These are scrolls, idiot"

"I said on the right side, Tom. There's books on right side, and scrolls on left side"

"So Naruto have his own personal library?"

"Seems so."

"Hmmm, let's go check out these books"

"Great idea, wait are you sure Naruto wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't"

Two of them start exploring.

"History of Konoha. Meh, boring" (Tom)

"Hmmm, a box of automotive magazines" (Jerry)

" _Learn Rasengan in 3 days, By Naruto Uzumaki._ Cool," (Tom)

"Hey I found Naruto's diary" Jerry shouted. "What are you reading, Tom?"

"Icha-Icha Love Fest."

"Meh, that's for adults, Tom."

"I don't care, I liked this book" Tom smirked

Jerry brought the diary to Tom and put it in front of him

"So this is Naruto's diary?"

"Yup"

The diary is very thick. It has a thick blue cover with Naruto's name on it, it's also oddly covered in dust and dirt, that means, the last time Naruto used it is years ago

Jerry started to open that book, but Tom slapped Jerry's hand

"Diary is a personal thing, only the owner who may read it" Tom said reluctantly, he actually also curious on Naruto's past

"Naruto wouldn't know, I'm really sure he already get a new diary or something."

"But that doesn't mean that we could read it Jerry"

"Screw with this, Tom. I'm gonna read it no matter what you say" Jerry grabbed the Diary from Tom's grip

"Fine, But I'm not responsible for what will happen to you, remember that when Naruto got angry"

Tom leaves Jerry alone with the diary, he explores further the library

Jerry opens the library, he randomly open any page, with almost all of it was filled with Naruto's toddler-like handwriting

 _10 October_ _Dear Diary,_ _Today is my birthday, but not a wonderful one, but a miserable one._ (Wow such a great vocabulary for a six-year-old) _In front of my house, someone sent me a box. At first, I think I got a cool present, but once I opened it, I found nine dead baby foxes, I spent that day crying and digging little graves for them, but it hasn't over yet, on my way back home, a group of villagers surrounded me and beat me up. I don't know why they hate me so much, I never done anything bad to them, what is my fault? After those beatings, I stumbled, unconscious._ _When I woke up, I was still on that alley, but those evil Villagers are gone. I was badly injured, my whole body felt numb, bruises and wounds were all over my body, but I'm lucky enough to survive, I assumed that most kids that have the same age as me will be already dead after those beatings. But next to me, I found something, it has a small but long barrel, a wooden stock, and a big round tube on it, and it has "M1928A1" Labeled on it, I assumed that was a weapon, a very old weapon._ _I decided to took it home, I don't know what it is and how it works, but if it's a weapon and could help me to protect myself then I would keep it. That's already enough for my birthday present_ "Poor Naruto" Jerry muttered

"HEY JERRY, LOOK WHAT I HAVE FOUND HERE!" Tom suddenly yelled

Jerry reluctantly came to Tom's place, he still wanted to know more about Naruto.

"What is it, Tom?"

"Look, I found a submachine gun, a Tommy Gun to be exact"

"Wait a second, a Tommy Gun? 'M1928A1?'"

"Yup, the original one, how is it even possible Naruto have this?"

"What are you doing here," someone spoke up, but that wasn't Tom or even Jerry

"I see you started to explore and _messes_ _up_ with my personal library, Jerry" All of them looked at the now messy library

"That wasn't me, That was Tom" Jerry quibbled

Tom sweat dropped. It was him that messed up Naruto's library

"Sorry"

"Wait a second, is that my old gun?"

"That was yours? I thought you stole it from somebody else" Tom answered jokingly, resulting Jerry to hit him again with his trusty frying pan.

"Ouch"

Naruto picked up the gun. He never used it, since he is already very strong without a weapon.

"When I was still a children, I used this to protect myself, though I never killed anybody with this gun, sometimes only for threatening or pranking"

"Why you never used it again, Naruto?"

"There are two reasons why, the first one is because I'm a ninja, ninjas are not allowed to use firearms of anykind. Second, because I'm already very strong without a weapon so I didn't need it"

"Can I have it, Naruto?" Tom spokes up

"NO!" Naruto said aggressively.

Naruto walked into the center of the library "Let's clean this mess up"

Naruto made hundreds of shadow clones and told all of them to clean up the library.

"Next time, ask my permission if you want to come here"


	4. Drool of death

Ever wondered what did Naruto do if he had a day off and _most_ of his friends were not?

Just a nice evening in Naruto's house, it's warm, quiet and not too dark and not too bright, a very ideal condition for... Reading

Naruto could be seen sitting on his couch with a thick novel book on his hand along with a cup of tea and a teapot on the table. _"A day off never felt this nice."_

" _Welcome to Mobile Legends!"_

The quietness of the house broke, "Jerry, turn down the volume!" Naruto yelled

"No, I can't turn it down"

"Here, use my earphones" Naruto threw his earphones to Jerry

Somehow the earphones fit into Jerry's ear, which is not weird considering that Jerry had an abnormally big ears

"Thanks"

Finally the room became quiet again. There were only sounds of breathing and pages flipped.

Naruto poured the tea from the teapot into his cup, and then took a small sip of it, he almost spewed it because Tom suddenly climbed on Naruto's lap

"Can I sleep on your lap? it felt so warm."

Naruto can't resist to the cuteness of his cat, so he allowed him to do it, though he is a little confused, his lap is so warm? How? He only wore a pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt. _"Maybe every_ normal _cat do that"_

Tom makes himself comfortable on Naruto's lap. "What are you reading?"

"Just a detective novel I got from my personal library"

Tom makes himself even more comfortable, then minutes later he fell asleep

 _"Hmmm, he's already asleep? That was fast"_

Naruto continued to read his novel, the story plot was very interesting and full of mystery. He also occasionally took a glance at Tom, he looks so damn cute when he's asleep, though he have a little trouble when he tried to pick up his teacup. or Jerry, probably the best gamer he ever seen _"You have been slain"_ "Argh, dammit" Jerry muttered when his character dies. He also occasionally (more like every single minute) took a sip of his tea, he didn't care if he quickly dried his tea supply

Naruto actually enjoyed letting Tom sleep on his lap, he felt warm and fluffy, after all he's a cat right?

Well, maybe not a _normal_ one, but still.

Naruto finds himself absorbed in the novel's plot. The murderer of the victim deliberately left his sunglasses on the floor, which is weird considering that most murderers never left a clue.

An hour later. Naruto realized something, his teapot is now empty, and his bladder was full and aching a bit. He considered himself to get up, go to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen to make some more tea, and maybe to the library to get another novel book.

Just as he trying to figure out how to get up without waking up Tom, he found that his shorts were all wet, but why?

No, Naruto is not incontinent, but Tom was drooling all over his pants, making him like he just pissed himself.

"THOMAS!" Naruto yelled, but not loudly, because if he yelled louder, he will lose control, because he was increasingly desperate for a bathroom

Tom didn't respond, Naruto pushed him off his lap and fell down to the floor, it also eases a bit Naruto's urge

"BRACK!" Tom fell down and woke up.

"Ouch, Naruto why did you-," Tom opened up his mouth to yell but stopped himself when he saw Naruto's wet pants and his wet underbelly.

"D-did you just?" Tom chuckled "You just pissed yourself!? BWAHAHAHAHA!" Tom laughed out loud

Naruto sat there, speechless and blushing, his cat was completely misunderstood what happened.

"H-HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT ME LIKE THAT! THIS WAS YOUR DROOL, IDIOT!"

"Owh really, For your information, Naruto. Cats never drool"

"Oh yeah, then who's drool is on your belly"

Tom sniffed on his belly, " _He's right, this was my_ drool, _but maybe I could tease him a little more, hihihi"_

"Nope, this wasn't my drool, I'm sure this was your...'POW!'. " Naruto punched Tom very hard before he could finish his sentence

Tom flew and pinned into the wall. _"W-Wow, how did he become so strong?"_

Naruto stood up and ran to the bathroom, he couldn't hold it much longer, Tom and Jerry could barely hear Naruto's moan of relief when he arrived there

A few minutes later Naruto returned with a new set of clothes (a grey T-shirt and a pair of white shorts), another teapot, and a comic book.

"Sorry, I admit that was my drool, would you forgive me?"

Naruto didn't answer, he sat back on the couch and opened the comic book (it seems that it was manga)

Tom walked closer to Naruto "Sorry for that, but can I sleep on your lap? Again?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then "Okay, but promise me to not drool on my pants again"

"Sure"

Tom climbed on Naruto's lap again, Jerry went into his cage (more like a room) and took out his trusty frying pan

"If he drooled again then I would hit him with this" Jerry threatens Tom

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." Tom laid on Naruto's lap and tried to sleep.

Naruto continued to read his comic, but this time he will be extra careful with Tom.


	5. Vanishing Cream

Tom was watching TV peacefully, until his TV changed the channels by itself.

"Blip, Blip, Blip" The TV cycled through channels by itself

Tom started to get scared "W-Who's there?"

" _Boooo_. Thomas, I came here to give you punishment, you shall die. _Booooooooo_." A spooky voice spokes, along with the lights turned on and off by itself

"Argh, no, leave me alone, I don't wanna die. NO!" Tom screamed frightenedly

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I got you, Tom, look at your face when you screamed like a baby, BWAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly a handkerchief floats and wiped something invisible by itself, and it was revealed that it was Jerry

"Argh, damn you Jerry, why you always wanted to make my life miserable?"

"Relax, this is April Fool's day."

"Are you retarded? This is the first of June, idiot"

Jerry checked the calendar, and Tom was right, it was the first of June.

"By the way, how did you make yourself invisible?"

"Remember when I and Quacker become invisible and beat you up?"

"Oh, that one. But I still didn't get it"

Jerry took out something from under Naruto's couch. It's a small receptacle with a pink cream inside, and a "Vanishing Cream" label written on it

"Look, this is the Vanishing Cream"

"Oh, so you used this to be invisible?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly both of their eyes were widened in interest.

"Do you think the same as me, Tom?"

"Yeah, we gonna use this cream to scare Naruto right?"

"No, I'm actually thinking about stealing something from the market without anybody knowing, but that's a good one"

"Stealing is a sin, Jerry"

"I know, I just kidding about that 'stealing' thingy. But I think it's a bad idea to scare the heck out of Naruto, this isn't April Fool's Day."

"I know, but you don't have to wait until April Fool's day just to prank someone right?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

Tom and Jerry put the cream all over their body, making their whole body invisible.

"Look the Vanishing Cream worked" Tom said in amusement

"Now we only need to get into his room"

Tom and Jerry slowly walked to their master's bedroom. The blonde was taking a nap, peacefully.

"Wow I don't know he was so handsome when he was sleeping" Tom muttered

"Hey, don't be so loud. We might wake him up"

"But that's the whole point of our prank right?"

"Yeah, but it's not the right time to wake him up, we have to wait"

Tom leaves the room, and returned with a bowl of warm water. "What are you doing, Tom?"

"I'm gonna do the Hand in the warm water trick"

"The trick that makes the victim wet the bed?"

"Yup"

Naruto's bed is quite high, so Tom took a small chair from the warehouse and put the water bowl on it, and then he slowly pulled Naruto's hand in to the water.

"Stage One complete, inisiate Stage Two" Tom muttered quietly

"Wait, that was stage one? What is stage two?."

"Stage two is actually waiting"

Tom took a few manga comic books from Naruto's bookshelf.

"While we wait, we gonna read this books, so we wouldn't stuck in boredom"

"Uh Tom, I think Naruto would scold us if he _really_ wet the bed"

"Relax, trust me. Everything is working as planned"

"Fine, give me those books"

15 Minutes later

Tom and Jerry are still reading their books, it seems that they forgotten about their plan, until they saw that the bowl of water had fallen from the chair

"SPLASH"

Their attention turned to Naruto, which is now in severe discomfort. He hugged his bolster very tightly, rolled around in his bed, left, right, left, right, and a grim of pain and discomfort was on his face.

"This is it" Tom muttered.

Jerry was expecting him to wet the bed, but instead of wetting the bed, he stood up and ran into his bathroom "I GOTTA PEE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto yelled unconsciously as he ran for his dear life to the bathroom

"What the..." Jerry muttered, confused

"Wow that worked longer than I thought before"

"Wait a second, you planned this?"

"Yup"

"But how do you become so sure about Naruto's somekind of resistance to the warm water trick?"

"One thing I found unique about Naruto, is that he had a very good control of his body functions, including his bladder. That means, I gonna took a lot to make Naruto wet the bed or had an accident, I knew it when I slept on his lap yesterday. Naruto also had a strong sense of smell, that's why I told you to wear the Vanishing Cream, because the Vanishing Cream also removed our scent"

"Oh, so what we will gonna do?"

"Inisiate Stage 3"

"Stage 3?"

"Yup"

Naruto walked slowly from the bathroom back to his bedroom, perhaps he didn't have enough sleep. "Phew, that was a close call, a close call, I almost wet myself" Naruto muttered to himself

He checked his clothes, no wet stains or whatsoever. Good, not even a drop leaked out, but now he have to deal with another problem

The light suddenly turned off

"Wait a second, haven't I paid the electric bill?" Naruto muttered to himself

"Boooo. Boooo. Naruto..." Tom and Jerry started to scare Naruto

Naruto stood there, a little bit frightened

"Who's there?" said in an unusually neutral tone, masking his fear

 _"Revenge is a dish best served cold, NARUTO!"_ Tom threw a frying pan to Naruto

Naruto easily dodged it. Next up was Jerry's attack, he threw a dynamite to Naruto (Wait what?)

"KABOOM!" The dynamite exploded one of the tables

"Damn, that was my favorite ramen flavour!"

Tom and Jerry threw various things to Naruto, pans, books, photos, even butter knives.

"Enough within this!" Naruto said with an angered tone.

Naruto activated nine-tails chakra mode, surrounding his body with Kurama's chakra

"What was that?" Jerry spokes to Tom quietly

"I don't know what was that, I never seen it before"

All of a sudden, Naruto punched both of them right on their face. "SMACK! SMASH!"

Both of them flew into the wall and crashed into it very hard, leaving a crater on it, it also removed the Vanishing Cream's effect

"How did he saw us?" Tom muttered

"Haven't I told you that I could sense evil thoughts?"

"O-Ouch, it was just a prank, I didn't mean it" Jerry spokes

"Shut up, both of you two were grounded."

15 Minutes later...

"Ah, keep it up, you're doing great" Naruto muttered in enjoyment

"How much longer I need to massage you?" Tom said in annoyance

"Until the evening. Jerry! Where's my Ramen!"

"One delicious bowl of ramen coming right up" Jerry took a bowl of ramen into Naruto's coffee table

"If you two do that once again, I wouldn't hesitate to use my Rasengan, understand?"

The two pets nods in fear...


	6. Naruto's phone

"Hey, Tom. Did you saw Naruto?"

"He's outside, maybe on a mission. By the way why do you looking for him?"

Jerry went inside Naruto's bedroom and took out something.

"Is that Naruto's phone?" Tom asked with his widened eyes.

"Yup, he left it here."

"So what we will gonna do with it? We didn't know where is Naruto, so we can't deliver it to him, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. What about if we, uh, you know, use it?"

"That's Naruto's privacy, we aren't allowed to access it, besides, it was locked with a password, right?"

Jerry tried to open it, and there's actually no password on it

"No it isn't, it wasn't locked" Jerry said

Tom's eye widened "Really?"

"Yup"

Tom thinks for a while. If Naruto's phone isn't locked with a password, that means there aren't much important, private, or sensitive, information and data on it, right?

"Maybe he didn't lock his phone so we could access it" Jerry gave an opinion

"Yeah, let's see what's inside"

Jerry opened the android home screen. The wallpaper was Naruto's first photo in Team 7.

"Aw he's so cute" Jerry muttered "But who's that masked man on the middle?" Jerry pointed at Kakashi's photo

"That's Naruto's teacher, idiot"

They continued to look on Naruto's phone.

"Hmmm, Gallery, let's see what's inside."

They browsed through tons of photos and videos on Naruto's phone.

"Hey, look at this one." Jerry pointed out one of the photos.

The photo is his selfie with Hinata on top of the Hokage Mount

"Is that Naruto's girlfriend?" Tom pointed out

"If I'm not mistaken, her name is Hinata, right?"

"Yup"

They watched a video, which is a snowball fight between Naruto and Sasuke

"Haha, Snowball fight," Tom laughed

They looked at another photo. It's a photo of Naruto's long died parents

"Who are they?" Tom pointed out

"I don't know, but that blonde seems to be Naruto's father."

"Wait, isn't he's an orphan?"

"An orphan still had a mother and father no matter what, Jerry"

"Oh, so the red-headed lady over there must be Naruto's mother isn't she?"

"Correct"

After browsing through tons of more photos, they decided to open another app, a private diary app.

"Jerry, it's locked with a password. Do you know what's the password?"

"Wait a second, I'll get something."

Jerry ran into Naruto's bedroom and took a small piece of paper.

"All Naruto's passwords are all here."

"Hmmm, let's see. there's credit card PIN, ATM card PIN, Google password, Facebook password, Twitter password, Instagram password, Wattpad password, Deviantart passwords, password, Microsoft account password. Oh here it is, the diary password"

"Oh great"

Suddenly a door opening sound was heard and somebody said "Tom, Jerry. What are you doing with my phone?"

Tom and Jerry swallowed hearing that, Naruto is back.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO ACESS MY DIARY?" Naruto said with an elevated tone

Tom and Jerry started to sweat in fear, and Naruto's face turned to red in anger. And then...

" ** _RASENGAN!"_** ARGH! NO!"

" ** _KABOOM!"_** Alright guys, that's enough for now, there will be no updates from today until two weeks because I will had my final exam. RR cheers


End file.
